Food storage systems can allow food to be preserved under better conditions than if the food were stored without such systems. One way to improve the storage of food is to keep it in a container under vacuum. Such systems have been shown to produce very good results in protecting food from certain microorganisms, pests, mold and fungus growth. Furthermore, they help to prevent the food from oxidizing, maintaining the moisture level and aroma of the food.
Lids for storage containers can include a venting or aerating valve for the equalization of pressure during heating in a microwave oven.
EP 0 633 196 A2 describes such a lid. The objective of EP 0 633 196 A2 is to prevent the build-up of overpressure in the interiors of food storage containers that are heated in a microwave oven. The build-up of overpressure tends to occur when there are aqueous liquids in a container interior. The liquids can evaporate during heating, thereby building up an overpressure in the interior of the container. This is a disadvantage particularly when opening the container lid because it can cause sauces or other food items to spurt out suddenly when the lid is opened. EP 0 633 196 A2 proposes a venting valve in the lid of the food storage container. The venting valve is to be opened before the container is placed in the microwave oven. Water vapor developing during the heating operation can then escape unhindered through the valve without a corresponding build-up of vapor pressure in the interior of the sealed container.
The objective of EP 0 820 939 A1 also is the prevention of the build-up of overpressure in the interiors of food storage containers that are heated in a microwave oven. In other words, the objective is to provide food storage containers with venting capability, in order to be able to safely heat in a microwave oven the food stored inside of the containers, with the container lid closed. Unlike EP 0 633 196 A2, a valve mechanism is described which can be opened byway of a joint like a rocker. Hence all that is required is to press in the rocker lever for the valve to open with ease.
WO 88/00560 describes an opening mechanism for a plastic beverage can. By opening a venting valve, the pressure can be equalized, thereby making it easier to subsequently open and pull off the entire lid. The lids in WO 88/00560 invariably are plastic lids, because an objective is to avoid the use of metal lids. In particular, the equalization of overpressure in the interior of the container resulting from carbonated beverages, for example, plays a role in this case.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,066 discloses a container devised preferably for the storage of liquids. The side walls of the container are made of a coated carton material, and the base and lid elements of the container are comprised of plastic plates connected with the carton walls in a liquid-tight relationship. The upper plastic lid has a reclosable opening mechanism which is also made of plastic and is positively engaged with the lid by holding pins. No provision is made for venting prior to opening the container lid or for a device for pressure equalization.
CH 304 374 discloses a closure lid for an aluminum sterilizing container. The lid has an essentially circular-ring-shaped configuration, and it is mounted on a cylindrical aluminum container. A rubber seal is placed between the edge of the lid and the upper brim of the container. Provided in the middle of the container lid is an additional opening which is covered by a rubber cap. The rubber cap provides a visual check, indicating whether there is a vacuum inside the container. As long as the pressure inside the container is adequately below atmospheric pressure, the rubber cap bulges inward a corresponding amount. This bulge diminishes continually as the vacuum decreases. Hence it is difficult for the observer to decide whether the pressure level inside the container is adequate for ensuring the freshness of the food inside the container.
Another container evacuation system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,427. U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,427 describes a vacuum container for storing food that is sealable in an airtight manner by a cover. A valve formed in a flow channel and functioning as a non-return valve is also located in the cover, as already described. The difference with respect to the previously described related art is essentially only that an electric vacuum pump held in the hand of an operator is used in the system, instead of a manually operated vacuum pump. To evacuate the container space, the pump is positioned or coupled in a sealing manner at the suction opening of the cover. The container evacuation system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,427 can result in, as described above, an undesirably high vacuum being created in the container space. In some cases, an undesirably high vacuum can adversely affect the storage life of food in the container. The vacuum pump described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,427 can also transport liquid food, for example, when the suction connection is submerged in water, cream, etc., and is then activated.
EP 0 234 607 B1 describes a bottle closure which also serves as a vent valve. A cylindrical vacuum pump is connected thereto, such that it fully encompasses the projecting cylindrical shank of the bottle closure.
EP 0 644 128 A1 describes a sealable container adapted to be evacuated by a vacuum pump. A one-way valve is received in a cylindrical depression in the container lid, and the suction opening of a vacuum pump is inserted therein. The annular periphery of the depression forms a sealing surface adapted to sealingly engage with a manually operable vacuum pump.
In accordance with FIG. 5 of EP 0 644 128 A1, if air is evacuated from the container space via the vacuum pump, then the non-return valve opens, and air flows from the container space through the valve into the vacuum pump. During the next idle stroke, after a non-return valve in the vacuum pump is closed, the air is transported outward to the atmosphere. The non-return valve in the cover closes as soon as the pressure in the container space is less than either the pressure in the vacuum pump or the atmospheric pressure. However, the non-return valve in the cover is also closed in the presence of atmospheric pressure in the container space as well as in the environment. The non-return valve opens as soon as the pressure in the vacuum pump is less than the pressure in the container space.
The non-return valve in the cover is formed by a diaphragm that is elastically prestressed in its initial position so that the diaphragm blocks the flow path when the diaphragm is in the rest state. If there is a sufficient vacuum in the container space, which is evidenced by the pump becoming increasingly difficult to operate, then an operator can separate the suction connection of the vacuum pump from the suction connection in the cover. This is possible because after every stroke of the vacuum pump, the non-return valve closes again so that no appreciable suction action results at the coupling connection.
In this manner, food that is located in the container space may be preserved longer than would be the case under atmospheric pressure. In the evacuated state, the cover can no longer be separated from the container because the force on the sealing surface between the cover and container is too great, due to the existing pressure difference. As a result, in order to subsequently open the container to remove the food, the vacuum in the container space must first be removed. This is achieved by manually pulling on a pin formed on the sealing sleeve until the sealing surface of the valve lifts away from the valve seat. Accompanied by hissing noises, atmospheric air is now able to flow into the container space until the pressure in the atmosphere and the pressure container space are equalized. After the pressure has been equalized, the cover can be easily removed from the container, and food can be removed from the container.
The arrangement described in EP 0 644 128 A1 can result in different vacuum pressures being produced in the container space via the manually operated vacuum pump, depending on the force exerted by an operator, and on the number of strokes that are completed at the vacuum pump. If in this process the vacuum becomes too strong in the container space, then bacteria that can attack the food can form in the container space. In fact, practice has shown that optimal storage life values may only be achieved within a certain pressure range in the container space. The arrangement described in EP 0 644 128 A1 can also result in other media (e.g. water) being transported by the vacuum pump, which can contaminate the food.
In DE-74 09 380 U, a food storage container includes a filling opening which is closable by a lid. At its center, the lid has a vent opening which is closable by a valve element. The valve element has an opening lug which allows the valve element to be lifted off the vent opening, thus enabling the vacuum existing inside the storage container to be reduced. After cooking, a vacuum can be obtained in the storage container by allowing the food to cool with the valve closed.
Furthermore, in DE-28 21 852 A1, a food storage container is closable air-tight by a lid equipped with a valve. The valve is arranged at the center of the lid and is surrounded by an annular connecting device on which a vacuum pump for venting the food space of the storage container is mountable. To release the vacuum, the valve disk must be manually lifted to break the seal against the lid, such as by prying the disk upward with a knife or other tool.
To generate a vacuum in a food storage container, a device can be used to draw air out of the container. A wide variety of pumps for performing this function are known from the art. As a rule the pumps intended for household use are based on piston pumps or ventilators.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,427 and WO 97/17259 both describe vacuum pumps for evacuating food storage containers. In each specification, conically extending suction tips are inserted in corresponding valve openings in a storage container lid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,427 discloses a prior-art electrically powered handheld vacuum pump for use in the household. The handheld device is constructed from a multiplicity of single parts for use solely as a vacuum pump. In particular, the shaft's rotary motion is elaborately converted into an oscillating motion. A suitable reduction gear drives the piston pump. The system is intended for the evacuation of food storage containers. With this device, it is possible to easily obtain a suitable pressure ratio for storing food in a vacuum container.
DE 195 04 638 A1 discloses an immersion blender for mixing or comminuting food. The blender includes a blade which rotates in a bell-shaped recess, thereby generating a vacuum. The vacuum that accumulates in the bell serves to improve and intensify the mixing of food.
In 299 20 316 U1, a device generates a vacuum in a container by using a vacuum-cleaner as a vacuum generator. An adapter piece in the form of an attachment to a vacuum-cleaner is mountable on a valve arranged on the container lid.